ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Eeznus
Ultraman Eeznus (ウルトラマン イーズナス Urutoraman Iizunasu), ''previously known as Ultraman Lumière (Urutoraman Rumieru ウルトラマン ルミエル)'' is a veteran member of the Space Garrison. By the time of the Ultraman Leg series he has retired from the battlefield and assumed the role of an elite instructor whose role is to provide special training to promising young Ultras in order to unlock their full potential. Back in the day he used to be a warrior so legendary the mere mention of his name would make villains shake in their boots. Nicknamed "The Multiverse's Strongest Underdog" for his humble beginnings and the struggles he had overcome to rise to the top, Eeznus has become somewhat like a folk hero in the Land of Light. Eeznus is currently training Ultraman Leg in order to help him surpass his rival, Ultraman Brotein. Personality Despite his advanced age, Eeznus is still extremely energetic, if not outright hyperactive. He is best described as a mischievous trickster and joker, finding great joy in playing tricks on friends, foes and disciples alike. However, despite his lighthearted behavior, he is in fact an extremely strict trainer who doesn't take any nonsense from his disciples. His training methods are so cruel and unforgiving that at first glance they might seem like pure unadulterated sadism, but they are in fact just Eeznus applying his own work ethic to his trainees. Almost all gifted and motivated disciples he had taken under his wing ended up quitting, unable to endure his brutal training any longer. Until the events of Ultraman Leg the only disciple ever to complete Eeznus' training had been Space Garrison Commander Rauda herself, while her two brothers, Hakarl and Aqool, failed miserably. Eeznus despises quitters with a passion and immortalizes their shame by carving their portraits into the face of a mountain next to which he resides. In battle, especially if the outcome of said battle has a lot riding on it, Eeznus has a tendency to become ridiculously hotblooded and effectively go berserk. He is described by his comrades as having "monstrous willpower", as he never gives up no matter how injured and overpowered he is and is capable of powering through immense agony with sheer determination. Rumor has it that he once got eviscerated in battle and then proceeded to stab his opponent to death with a shard of his own shattered rib. He is well-known for his triple Sluggers and his signature laugh "Kakakakakakaka~". In his free time he enjoys stone carving and baking delicious, nutritious pastries. Abilities Even though Eeznus regretfully claims that his power isn't what it used to be, he is still an incredibly strong fighter. An "all-rounder", he excels in both energy attacks and hand-to-hand combat, however, he generally prefers martial arts over beam weapons. In his youth he was trained in the art of Space Judo, as well as the traditional martial arts of Esmeralda and the Glenfire Tribe. Over the course of his long life Eeznus has studied hundreds of other fighting styles from all over the multiverse. He is capable of skillfully using Ultra Psychokinesis for fighting and pranks alike. He is also a skilled mechanic, having been educated by the Jean Brothers. His natural assets are the Beam Lamp on his forehead and three crest weapons, the EZluggers. The EZluggers can also be combined into a pole weapon known as the Eezvel. Body features * Triple EZluggers: Three crest weapons located on Eeznus' head. They can be used as projectiles or combined into a Shaolin Spade-like weapon called the Eezvel. Eeznus has many other creative ways of using the EZluggers, such as dual-wielding two of them while controlling the third one with Ultra Psychokinesis. * Beam Lamp: An ordinary Beam Lamp. It can be used to fire a beam attack, the EZlaser, as well as to absorb energy. The heart-shaped plate on Eeznus' headband protects the fragile organ from damage from taking hits to the head or headbutting. * Headband: A headband given to Eeznus by Zero thousands of years ago, it serves as a memento of Eeznus' long departed uncle. Back when the young Ultra was training with Zero, the heart-shaped piece housed an Asclepper - a mysterious healing stone that constantly rejuvenated Eeznus, allowing him to practice for an entire year without a single second's rest. Now that the Asclepper has been passed onto Leg, the heart-shaped piece simply serves as a forehead protector. * EZTector: A body protector typical of an Ultra of Eeznus' lineage, it amplifies Eeznus' defensive capabilities and also allows him to absorb additional solar energy. * Color Timer: An ordinary Color Timer * Mustache: Due to his age, Eeznus has "facial hair" - a small curved mustache that can be detached to be used as a boomerang. * '''Muscles: '''Despite Eeznus' advanced age, his body is still very strong and powerfully built, though he doubts he is strong enough to beat Brotein at armwrestling. Gallery eezsign.jpg|Eeznus' Ultra Sign babu.png|Lumière he.png|Eeznus' development throughout the years slurp.png|a young Eeznus enjoys some pumpkin spice latte pechenki.png|Eeznus burns the cookies and loses his mojo eezy.png|Eeznus and his Eezvel Category:Fan Ultras Category:TheMoonShard Category:Ultraman Leg continuity Category:Ultraman Leg characters